The Haunted Star
The Haunted Star is a yacht in Port Charles harbor. It has recently been used as a night club. History Early Days The Haunted Star first appeared in 1980 as the Cassadine cruise ship named the Titan. Tony and Victor Cassadine along with Alexandria Quartermaine, managed to get their hands on the ice princess and prepared to take it to their partner Mikkos Cassadine. Planning to use their yacht, several guest were invited on board for the journey. As the Titan left Port Charles, Luke Spencer and Robert Scorpio snuck on board and were surprised when they found that Laura Baldwin had also stowed away. The yacht brought them all to the Cassadine's, tropical Private Island, where Alexandria and Tony were killed in Mikkos’s ice chamber. Luke later used the chamber to kill Mikkos himself. Short of a year later, Mikkos’s widow, Helena Cassadine decided to give the yacht as a wedding present to Luke and Laura who renamed it Haunted Star. Luke, Laura and Robert bunked onboard the ship and went into business together opening a nightclub. On its first Grand Opening Night in 1982, The Star was host to a sports benefit attended by Port Charles finest citizens. When the Community Sports Center announces their closing due to money issues, Luke and Blackie Parrish arrange for Eddie Phillips (Sammy Davis Jr.), to star in a charity performance hosted at the Haunted Star. Luke later decided to put the yacht up for sale after Laura "disappeared" on the docks having been kidnapped by the Cassadines. It was sold in 1983, after Luke was presumed dead in a avalanche. In 2000, Helena kidnaps Lucky Spencer, temporarily holding him onboard the Haunted Star. This leads Luke and Laura down memory lane in an effort to find and rescue their son. Luke's Re-acquirement In 2003, Luke re-acquired the rights to the yacht and turned it into a casino. Before it was re-aquired by Luke, the Haunted Star was previously owned by Jasper Jacks who later sold it to Sam McCall who won it at a casino. On its Grand Opening Night the mobster Lorenzo Alcazar had the Haunted Star robbed. The Haunted Star had another grand re-opening in 2006 and again in 2008 where most of the citizens of Port Charles attended. Luke also hired Diego Alcazar to pretend to rob the Star, so he could take the money from his wife and co-owner, Tracy Quartermaine-Spencer. Luke's previous partners in the casino have included Faith Rosco, Skye Chandler-Quartermaine, and the Zacchara family. Luke's son, Ethan Lovett also lived on board the ship and worked as a bartender for a short time. Lulu's Ownership When Luke and Ethan left town in 2011, Luke's daughter Lulu Spencer asked her brother Nikolas Cassadine for money to buy the Star. Nikolas gave her all the money that she needed, and she bought the casino. In 2012, Johnny Zacchara went into business with Lulu with plans to turn the yacht into a nightclub. Johnny also hired Starr Manning to perform and record on the Haunted Star's re-opening night. Since then, the nightclub has been host to numerous Port Charles events including a Halloween bash and a New Years Eve party. Johnny also had the engines of the haunted star repaired. During this time, The Haunted Star was also temporarily bartended by Cesar Faison under the guise of Duke Lavery. In February of 2013, Johnny gave his share of the club to Starr Manning after he was sentenced to 20 years in prison for the murders of his grandfather and Starr's fiancee and daughter. However, Starr left town just a few months later leaving Lulu as the sole owner. Haunted-Star goes Missing In March 2013, the Haunted Star goes missing from the harbor, having been stolen by Helena. She also arranges the kidnapping of Ethan Lovett, holding him hostage onboard the yacht. When Nikolas Cassadine is shot and Lulu Spencer goes missing, Luke and Laura become convinced Helena is the prime suspect and with the WSB's assistants, Luke, Laura and Dante Falconeri, successfully locate and board the yacht by helicopter. After rescuing Ethan and a brief shootout, Helena is "killed once and for all" by Luke. Almost two months later The Star was towed back to Port Charles harbor by the WSB. Back in Business In May of 2013 with Lulu's permission, Robert Franco gathers the people that were closest to Jason Morgan, together at the Haunted Star announcing his seeking forgiveness from the citizens of Port Charles. In August 2014, The Haunted Star is host to Levi and Maxie Jones's non-wedding. When it was revealed Levi only wanted the Aztec jewels and revenge for his father, Nathan West manages to stop the wedding. Levi quickly reacts by pulling a gun on Maxie and shooting Mac Scorpio. He and his partner, Scribner, then kidnap Maxie and Lulu. In October 2014, Franco made the Haunted Star the venue for his Halloween wedding to Carly Jacks. However this was a ploy as Franco never really planned to marry Carly. He then took this opportunity to expose her betrayal to both himself and her son Michael Corinthos. In January 2015, when Johnny is released from prison, it is revealed that he bought back his half of The Star. A few weeks later, Lulu hires Morgan Corinthos as the new bartender. Fluke also recruits Lulu to hold a party for the A.J. Quartermaine Memorial Clinic on the boat. In February, Jason Morgan, who is under the control of Helena Cassadine, puts a bomb on the boat during the party but is able to warn Sam about it. She gets a hold of her brother, Lucas to warn him. Michael overhears and finds the bomb, which is running out of time, so he takes it out to the deck, where he runs into Sonny. Sonny takes the bomb and jumps into the water with it just before it explodes. Gallery LauraHauntedStar.png|Laura Spencer with a model of The Haunted Star Yacht. (1981) HauntedStar80s.png|'The Haunted Star' in the 1980s. HauntedStarLuke.png|Luke Spencer at The Haunted Star's Grand Opening in 1982. TheHauntedStar1982.png|The outside deck (1982) HauntedStar.jpg|Former Owners Skye Quartermaine, Tracy Quartermaine and Luke Spencer at The Haunted Star. LuluEthanHauntedStar.png|Lulu Spencer and Ethan Lovett talk at The Haunted Star's Casino. (2010) HauntedStarNewYears.png|The renovated Haunted Star as a nightclub. (2012) References Category:Locations Category:1980s Category:1990s Category:2010s